


heaven is a place on earth with you

by eggplantemily



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Disorder, Fluff, Fluffy Mickey, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, Past Infidelity, Past Rape/Non-con, mickey loves ian, recovering Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggplantemily/pseuds/eggplantemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian goes home after the hospital, but not the real home.</p>
<p>5x08</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven is a place on earth with you

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so when i started this i thought it was going to be AMAZING but now its kind of shit but imma post it anyway cause the 5x08 stills KILLED me
> 
> title from Video Games by Lana Del Rey but you probably already knew that
> 
> also a lot of this is dialogue cause i'm only good at writing dialogue

Ian lays quietly in his old bed in his old room at his old home. Liam is napping on the other side of the room which is really only 4 feet from the foot of Ian's bed. He knows he won't be able to sleep much tonight, partially because of his meds, mostly because Mickey's not going to be cuddled up against him. You'd think he'd be used to it by now, he hasn't slept next to Mickey in three weeks since he's been in the hospital but the bed still feels cold and empty with out his grumpy Milkovich by his side. He closes his eyes anyway, and tries to calm his mind. It doesn't work of course, and he ends up just staring at the wall.

He hears the door to his room open, he's about to yell at whoever it is to fuck off, because it can't be too important. It's probably Fiona or Lip anyway. Then he remembers Lip went back to fucking college, Fiona went to her fucking husbands, Carl's in fucking jail, Debbie's at the fucking boxing gym, and Liam's in the room with him.

"Ey, Firecrotch." Ian's heart speeds up at the familiar voice in his room. He rolls over to see Mickey standing at the side of his bed. 

The air in his lungs rushes out of him. "Mickey," is the only word he can say.

"What are you doing here?" Mickey says like it isn't fucking obvious.

"Well I'm not wanted at the Milkovich house and I don't have anywhere else to go so..." Ian trails off.

"Who doesn't want you at the Milkovich house?" Mickey asks, stepping closer to Ian's bed.

"Svetlana. You." Ian speaks sadly.

Mickey furrows his brow. "Hey, who said that?" He sits down on Ian's bed and looks down at his fire red boy.

"When you and Fiona picked me up from the hospital you were, like.... in your own world. Didn't really care that I was going home..." 

Mickey looks at Ian with a softness. "Ian," he sighs. "that's because I was trying to forgive you. I'm still trying to forgive you, you cheated on me, after all the shit I did for you. You ripped my heart out, Gallagher, but that doesn't mean I don't want you around." Ian watches Mickey as he talks because Mickey rarely lets his feelings out of the cage they seem to be trapped in, even though he's gotten better. "I need you around, you know that."

"Mick-" Ian chokes up. 

"Hey." Mickey lays down next to Ian and rests his forehead against his boyfriends. 

"I don't deserve you, Mickey." Ian sniffles, looking at Mickey's beautiful, dumb, FUCK U-UP tattoos. 

Mickey brushes his thumb against Ian's arm to comfort him. "You kiddin' me?"

"Like you said, I cheated on you, after all you did to be with me. I don't deserve you." Ian's sadness is weighing heavy down on them.

"I've done things to you I'm not proud of either." Mickey argues. He's beat Ian, he's told Ian that he means nothing to him, he's driven Ian to join the army and leave everyone and everything behind for 4 years. 

"My dad didn't pistol whip me then have a hooker to rape me." 

Mickey inhales sharply and gently grabs Ian's face so they meet eyes. "Ian, you listen to me. That was not your fault."

"But-"

"Ian, I'm not having this conversation. I deserve you, and you deserve me. You hear me?" Ian's eyes flicker over Mickey's face, but he nods. "I want you to come home."

"What about Svetlana?"

"I'll talk to her." Mickey assues, Ian nods. "How you feelin' today? Wanna do somethin'? Go on a walk or some shit?" 

Mickey has been trying to be the best for Ian that he possibly can. It means a lot to Ian. "Okay." Ian smiles, knowing if he made a joke Mickey would feel rejected for reaching out. "We gotta take Liam though."

"You wake him up, I'll get the stroller." Mickey says, and he doesn't even hate how domestic it is. He presses a quick kiss to Ian's mouth and they both get out of bed.

Ian and Mickey (and Liam) walk down a street of the shitty Southside, Chicago while the sun sets on a hot July night and Mickey realises home isn't a house. Home is Ian.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts: becauseyourenotfree.tumblr.com


End file.
